Joey GraceffaAlfie DeyesFuckbuddies for Life
by Joeyanya645
Summary: There is no love in this story. Just pure raunchy sex. Every word of it.


I could feel the lactic acid setting in my biceps and triceps. My pecks burned with fatigue. But most importantly, I could feel the bliss. The pure _ecstacy_. My hands ached, but it was worth it. I might have wasted the last two hours jacking off when I could be making videos, but it was worth it. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. It felt too good. Like a heroin addict, I was injecting myself with imaginary scenarios of one of the hottest You-Tubers I know- Alfie Deyes. My horny mind was frantic, begging for a release of the juices brewing inside of me. On a plane. Train. Chevy. Hell, I didn't care if it was on top of a red ant nest. I just _needed _him. I couldn't help the deep grunts that replaced my higher converse. I was in autopilot; pumping my cock like my life depended on it. I was so horny thinking about Alfie, I was turned on by **myself**. My toned abs, contracting and releasing with each pump, glistening with perspiration. My nine inch dick, throbbing with excitement. My low hanging ballsack jumping with my penis. Completely shaven of the slightest strand of hair. I finally released all over my already wet abs, and smiled while I closed my eyes, enjoying the afterglow. This, is a normal morning for myself. Joey Graceffa.

I finally got up after catching my breath, wiped the cum off, and had my morning smoothie. I quickly acknowledged my toned body, and prepared myself for a shower. Suddenly, my phone vibrated against my bathroom counter. I got a text message from none other than the man in my sexual fantasies, Alfie.

_Hey Joey, I am in LA this week. Wanna meet up?_- Alfie Deyes. 9:14 am. 9/17/14.

Holy shit. Hell to the yes I wanna meet up, but he doesn't know the reason I wanna meet up. I haven't seen him since the last Playlist Live, which was months ago. If I didn't refresh my spank bank of him, my balls might have exploded.

_Yeah! Where are you at? Lemme just take a shower, I'll be there in a few!_-9:15 am. 9/17/14.

As I turned my back, I heard another arrangement of vibrations.

_No need to meet up. Look out of your balcony window ;)_-Alfie Deyes, 9:15 am. 9/17/14.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid. He has been watching me this whole time. The embarrassment manifested in my face, which quickly morphed into a deep shade of red. I couldn't help to smile, though. He was laughing his ass off, which was typical of him. I couldn't give off the impression of a pretentious bastard. Grabbing a towel and covering my still naked body, I opened the sliding glass door as he stepped in, still chuckling excessively.

"Nice show you gave me, who exactly was the person you were masturbating so ferociously towards?"

I dared not tell him the truth.

"Uhm, a teacher from the 8th grade. She was...pretty...haha."

I was such a shit at lying.

"Righhhhht. At the looks of your towel, I'd say you're ready for another round."

Shit. This whole time, A raging boner pugnaciously fought against the restricting towel. From the thought of him watching me pleasure myself turned me on to no end. I rushed to cover up my erection, but his hand stopped me.

"Hold on, I never said to cover it up. I feel a hard on brewing in my pants as well, maybe we can do ourselves a mutual favor, if you know what I mean?"

"Wait, are you _asking me _to have sex with you?" I said, trying to act hard to get, failing miserably. He saw right through the mask, smiled, and boasted " No, I am not asking. I am **commanding.** Now get on your knees and suck me off like you mean it." I wasted no time. I waited for this moment day after day. When he thrusted his bulge in my face, It turned the switch inside of me. I was hungry. Hungry for his throbbing cock. Feeling through his pants, it was at least as big as mine, if not larger. Underneath his pants revealed the monster. It looked me in the eye and ordered me to swallow it. There was a patch of pubes right above the base, but that was all. His balls dangled in the wind, impatiently waiting for my tongue. I started by licking the tip, in tiny circles. But going deeper and deeper. When I had his head in my mouth , swirling my tongue around it ravenously, I jacked off his shaft with one hand while attempting to play with his massive sack in the other. The whole time, he was moaning and groaning. Saying my name. Running his fingers in my hair. When I worked up the courage, I took all of the 9 inches in my throat. I choked for a little bit, but got used to it. I was born to suck Alfies cock.

After he was warmed up, he took the lead. He grabbed on to my head, and started fucking my throat. "Oh fuck yes, Joey. Take my massive cock. CHOKE ON IT. " I mantained eye contact with him all the while jacking off my own cock. My previous session was nothing compared to the feeling this brought. He finally pushed me on the floor, took his cock in his hand, and sat on my chest, now both of us naked. He was toned, as well. His v- line and abs churning inside of him made me even hungrier for him. " You ready to be my little bitch? Open your mouth." I did as he commanded, and all of a sudden we were on the floor, him face fucking me in a plank position. His balls slapped my chin ferociously. He even found my cock with his feet, and jacked me off while I was pinned under his intimidating dick. What a friend he was.

This went on for a good 10 minutes, before he took it out and placed him ballsack right in my mouth. "Lick it. Swirl your tongue around each one separately. Make them soaking wet." Again, I did as he said as he grinded his testicles on my face. They tasted sweet, surprisingly. I couldn't get enough of it. Licking each one like candy. Flickering my tongue across the seam. And he couldn't get enough. He wanted to advance. He pulled them out of my mouth with a plopping sound, and a few lingering spit strands. He sat on the couch and all he had to do was point to it. I walked towards him and lowered my ass on the tip, easing my way down. It was massive. But he was impatient. He thrusted it all the way in, up to the balls. I screamed at the pain, but it soon turned into pleasure. Grunting with each thrust, he worked hard at my ass. Speed of lightning, his balls slapping the area where my back met my ass. Over and over again. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. It went on like this until I felt myself rising. He picked me up, while I was still dangling on him cock like an ornament. I held onto his shoulders and bounced up and down, grinding his dick in my tight hole. " Oh Joey, you're so tight! Bounce faster! It feels so good!" Slight wimpers escaped my mouth each time I went down. I found myself eventually pinned on the wall, him drilling me like a mallard duck. My wimpers escalated into a symphony of grunts along with his. He fucked me as I played with his balls, still pinned on the wall. " I'm cumming! Joey, I'm cumming! FUCKKK!" and with that, his seed was dripping out of my ass while he still fucked me against the wall, slathering his dick and my ass with his semen. Now it was MY turn.

He let me down, and it hurt to feel the gravity against my sore fresh-fucked ass. It didn't matter, though. I pushed his shoulders against the floor. As his knees hit the ground, he was jacking me off ferociously with his tongue resting on my perineum. He took it with a firm grip, and swallowed it. He didn't have as good of a weakened gag as me, so he choked on it the whole way through. Which made me enjoy it more. I face fucked him for a good 20 minutes, until we went in the bedroom. He laid on the bed and spread his legs. " What are you waiting for? Fuck my virgin ass already!" He shouted. I ran over to the bed, and shoved my cock in all the way. I was faster than him. He was in pain, but I knew he liked it. A tear trickled down his cheek, as he grunted and jacked himself off again. " Faster! Faster Joey!" I was fucking him so fast my ass was clapping. My balls slapping on his ass, for once. Reminiscent of a paddy cake song, they slammed him ass thrust after thrust. He was shouting at this point. I pulled out. " Shit, Alfie, I'm cumming! OHHHHHHHH!" I. I crashed next to him on the bed and we jacked eachother off until we both came all over one another. I licked the cum off of him, as he then did to me. We laid next to eachother, out of breath. What an eventful day. Next, I hear 4 words. 4 simple words that hit me like a bus.

"Wanna do it again?"


End file.
